Trix are for Kids
Trix are for Kids is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, we see Trixie holding her own magic show to some HTFs. Roles Starring *Trixie *Flippy Featuring *Emily and Kit-Kat *Cuddles *Giggles *Pranky *Crafty *Buddy *Pierce *Toothy Appearences *Generic Tree Friends Plot Some HTFs are shown outside, and they appear to be very bored. Suddenly, we hear a voice, insisting them to come inside a large building. This character is revealed to be Trixie, a magical purple wolf. She beckons all of the Tree Friends in with her paw. One of these happen to be Flippy. The HTFs now all sit down except for Trixie. Once she appears, the crowd cheers. Emily gives a kiss to Toothy in mid-air, then it lands on his cheek. Then, he blushes. Trixie now gets a xylophone complete with sticks, and starts playing it. Immediately she realizes the first key on the instrument, which its color is blood red. She starts to flip out, wth her fur growing messy and her claws being unsheathed. Her pupils turn dark blue, and she growls. Everyone screams, even Pierce. She grabs him, and puts a present on the xylophone. Pierce runs up on the stage to get it, but then, he gets smashed to death by another xylophone above him that Trixie set down. Trixie is now seen looking for another helpless victim in the crowd. She grabs Crafty, and in front of Crafty, are two pieces of blue paper with a stapler. She tries to staple them together, but instead ends up stapling her left arm twice. There was so much pressure on it, it just simply fell off. Crafty is now seen screaming, and then dies of blood loss. Flippy was watching the entire time, and he immediately flips out. He jumps on the stage, and he looks for helpless HTFs in the small crowd. He grabs Emily and Kit-Kat and staples them together with the stapler. They both die of blood loss. Trixie makes a pool appear with her magical wand. She grabs Pranky out of midair using her magic and throws him into the pool. She closes up the top so Pranky couldn't breathe. Immediately he drowns onto the bottom of the pool. Flippy soon opens the top of the pool and tosses Buddy and Toothy into the pool. They both sink and drown at the same time. Cuddles and Giggles are seen shivering in fear. Trixie then staples them together. They also both die of blood loss. Then, the screaming of Generic Tree Friends can be heard. Flippy then sets a bomb. Then, he runs out of the building with Trixie. The building then explodes, with organs flying everywhere. Flippy and Trixie both then return to normal, holding hands. Moral "Magic is very powerful, keep it safe!" Deaths *Pierce gets smashed by two xylophones. *Crafty dies of blood loss. *Emily and Kit-Kat get stapled together, and both die of blood loss. *Pranky drowns in a pool. *Buddy and Toothy both drown at the same time in a pool. *Cuddles and Giggles get stapled together, and both die of blood loss. *Some Generic Tree Friends get blown up inside a building. Injuries *Before death: Crafty accidently staples her left arm off. Trivia *This is the first episode when Pranky doesn't prank anyone. *This is Trixie's first appearence. *This episode is the first time when Trixie flips out and is normal. *Cuddles and Giggles get stapled together, probably because they are in love. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes